Margaret Carter (Earth-1010)
Margaret "Peggy" Carter was born to Harrison and Amanda Carter on Wednesday, April 9, 1921, in London, England. She received her education from St Martin-In-The-Fields High School for Girls. Throughout her childhood, Carter almost always held a sense of adventure. She was particularly close to her older brother, Michael, whom she admired. Her mother often found Peggy's sense of adventure frightening and advised her to act more like a traditional lady. Once, Carter was reprimanded by her school's headmaster for breaking into his home and attempting to steal his wife's underwear and his most expensive bottle of brandy. The incident made Carter a hero to her fellow students. World War II The Codebreaker By 1939, Carter was a member of the British Royal Military, engaging in more simplistic office work that was expected of women of that time. By 1940 she was working as a codebreaker in Bletchley Park. During this time, Carter became engaged to Fred Wells, a man who worked in her department. Her priorities were called into question went Mr. Edwards informed her that she had been recommended for the Special Operations Executive. Believing that a woman should not fight, Carter turned down the offer. Carter introduced her fiancé to her brother Michael at their engagement party. To her disappointment, she discovered that Michael believed Wells was not good enough for her and that his sister had the potential for greater things. He revealed that he was the one who had recommended Peggy to be a field agent. The pair discussed if this wedding was truly what she wanted, with Michael telling her that as it was not yet her wedding day, she still had time to change her mind. In spite of his assurances that she was meant to be a fighter, Peggy refused to listen and stormed away. Carter continued to focus on her upcoming wedding, having her mother help her try on her wedding dress. The preparations were tragically cut short when the family were informed that Michael had been killed fighting in World War II. His death greatly saddened Carter, who realized she had lost the only person who truly understood who she was. The loss prompted her to reverse her earlier decision and pursue the field agent position, but as a result, the marriage was called off. As a field agent, Carter became an advisor to the Strategic Scientific Reserve. SSR Peggy served under Colonel Chester Phillips in the S.S.R. during WWII. She was assigned as a liaison from the British government to help combat against Hitler's top secret science division Hydra. She first met Steve Rogers at Colonel Phillips' training base and oversaw his and the other potential candidate's training for Operation: Rebirth. When Rogers was selected as the candidate, she escorted him to the U.S. Army's secret base in Brooklyn under a pawnshop. After Dr. Erskine was murdered in after Rogers' successful transformation, she followed the Rogers and the spy into the streets of Brooklyn and fired off several rounds into the car that the spy was escaping in. Colonel Phillips was given a new assignment to take the S.S.R. to Europe to take the fight directly to Hydra and made Agent Carter and Howard Stark a part of his staff. Agent Carter and Howard Stark helped Captain Rogers get to his destination to the secret Hydra base that allied POWs were held. Peggy soon developed a crush for Steve, though referred to it as "having faith in him". She was along with the company of soldiers led by Colonel Phillips to follow Captain Rogers into Hydra's last base of operations. After defeating Schmidt, Captain Rogers flew the Hydra plane into the Atlantic region. During his descent he expressed his grief about not being able to make his date with Agent Carter to her over the military radio frequency. In the final days of World War II, Peggy Carter led the SSR and the Howling Commandos in capturing one of Hydra's last outposts in Austria. As the outpost's senior officer, Werner Reinhardt was taken into custody, he reminding her of Hydra's motto - "cut off one head, two more shall take its place.", she retorted that they'll just keep cutting their heads off. As Carter's men boxed up the dangerous devices at the facility, including the Obelisk, she suggested that there should be a peacetime organization dedicated to keeping such devices in their care, and to keep an eye on those who would use them. Werner Reinhardt was imprisoned in a facility known as "the Rat," where Agent Carter would routinely interrogate the prisoner. After several attempts to offer his services to the SSR, Agent Carter informed Werner Reinhardt he would remain in the prison alone for the rest of his life. Aftermath and moving on One year after Captain America's disappearance, Agent Carter was transferred to New York City. There she moved in with a another woman named Colleen O'Brien, with whom she developed a close friendship. Unfortunately, Carter also found that her boss, Chief Roger Dooley, and her male co-workers underestimated her abilities because of her sex, and was often given menial tasks. Defending Howard Stark Dangerous technology developed by Howard Stark eventually found their way onto the black market, and the industrialist was brought before the Senate on charges of selling these weapons to enemies of the United States. The SSR was tasked with apprehending Stark after he suddenly failed to appear at a hearing. Chief Dooley put Agent Jack Thompson in charge of the manhunt despite Agent Carter's protests that her friend could not be guilty of the crimes he was . Although the other agents dismissed her, Carter would get her opportunity to prove Howard Stark's innocence when he personally asked her to find the stolen technology and clear his name. However, she would have to keep her activities a secret from the SSR lest she be branded a traitor to the United States. To this end, Stark gave Peggy use of his butler and closest confidant, Edwin Jarvis. During her investigation, Agent Carter discovered Stark's technology was stolen by Leet Brannis, an operative of the mysterious Russian spy organization Leviathan who chose to keep what he took from Stark's vault for himself to sell to the highest bidder rather than turn it over to his superiors. However, Peggy attracted the attention of the Leviathan agent hunting Brannis down. He followed her back to her apartment, and killed Colleen before getting into a fight with her. Peggy was able to overpower the assassin, but realized she needed to find a new place to live. She eventually moved into the Griffith Hotel, a women-only boarding house where her friend Angie Martinelli also lived. Peggy and the assassin found Brannis around the same time. Although Peggy tried to keep Brannis alive so he could testify about the stolen technology, a stray bullet from the assassin fatally wounded him. Before he died, Brannis gave her a clue to where he could find the remainder of the technology he stole from Stark, which led Peggy to a boat in New York Harbor. She had Jarvis call in an anonymous tip to the SSR, who managed to recover Stark's technology. While transporting one of Brannis' associates guarding the technology back to the SSR's office, Agent Ray Krzeminski was gunned down by an unknown assassin. Agent Krzeminski's death weighed heavily on the SSR, especially on Peggy, who blamed herself for what happened to him. Around this same time, Howard Stark returned to the United States to follow up on Peggy's recent discoveries. He had her sneak into the SSR's labs and recover one particular device he called "the Blitzkrieg Button," which, if activated, would destroy New York's power grid. Peggy thought something was off about Howard's information, and she found inside the device a vial of blood which Howard later confirmed to be Steve Rogers'. At the same time, Chief Dooley began to look into the Battle of Finnau, a massacre during World War II connected to Howard Stark where German soldiers found a Soviet camp massacred. The SSR eventually found out about Leviathan, and Chief Dooley sent Agent Thompson to Belarus to look into any possible connection between the organization and Howard Stark. Peggy Carter convinced Chief Dooley to let her go with them when she got the Howling Commandos to participate in the mission as well. In Belarus, Agent Carter discovered Leviathan trained women to become dangerous assassins from a young age, found evidence suggesting Howard Stark had nothing to do with Leviathan, and brought one of their prisoners, Dr. Ivchenko, back to the United States. She also earned the admiration of Agent Thompson due to her bravery. However, her new-found respect among the other SSR agents came to a sudden end when another agent, Daniel Sousa, brought her secret investigation to light. Although Peggy tried to evade the SSR agents, she was eventually arrested when she was poisoned by Dottie Underwood, one of the women living at the Griffith Peggy deduced was one of Leviathan's female assassins. She was taken back to the SSR's office, where Dooley, Thompson, and Sousa interrogated her. Before she could give them any information, Jarvis showed up at the SSR's office with a fake confession from his employer. Dooley agreed to let Carter and Jarvis go only when Howard Stark turned himself in, and he fired Agent Carter from the SSR. While they were cleaning out her things, Carter and Jarvis noticed Dr. Ivchenko sending a message in Morse code with hand signals to someone in the building across the street. From what they could gather Leviathan was going to attack the office in 90 minutes. Realizing she had little time to work, Peggy gave up everything to the SSR so they would believe her about Dr. Ivchenko. Although Dooley and Thompson were skeptical, Sousa believed her and sent a team across the street to find any evidence of an impending attack against the SSR. While they were gone, Dr. Ivchenko, a psychologist, hypnotized Chief Dooley into isolating Carter and Jarvis, and into giving him access to the recovered Stark technology in their lab. Carter and Jarvis were eventually found by Agent Thompson, who came back to the office after Dottie attacked Sousa's team. Once he let them out of the interrogation room, they found Chief Dooley locked inside his office, asleep and wearing a glowing vest. Jarvis recognized the vest as a prototype thermal armor Howard Stark developed for winter warfare, but the vest's power source was faulty and volatile. Since the armor's circuitry ran throughout the vest, it could not be cut off Chief Dooley without it exploding. Chief Dooley realized he was about to die, and promised Carter to get the people who did this two him before he jumped out of the office's window and exploded before he hit the ground. Later that day, Carter, Thompson and Sousa investigated a massacre at a local movie theater. Everyone in the film's audience mauled each other to death. They soon realized this was the effect of Item 17, one of Stark's weapons Dr. Ivchenko, which they discovered was an alias for Dr. Johann Fennhoff, stole from the SSR's lab. While they were pondering Dr. Fennhoff's motives, Howard Stark showed up at the office to tell them everything he knew. He developed Item 17, which he called "Midnight Oil," in hopes that it would require soldiers need less sleep, but never used it after he found out about its side effects. However, an American general raided his laboratory during the war, and tested the chemical on the soldiers at Finnau. Howard Stark also had a plan to lure Dr. Fennhoff and Dottie out of hiding. He would make a public appearance at a press conference held by the SSR clearing him of all charges. The plan worked as Howard Stark came under fire from a sniper as he took to the podium. This was, however, a diversion, and in the chaos Leviathan captured Howard Stark and took him to one of his hangars. Dr. Fennhoff, whose brother was one of the victims at Finnau, hypnotized Howard, and tricked him into thinking he was flying towards Captain America's signal when really he was headed towards Times Square (which was crowded due to the VE Day celebration) with a plane carrying the Midnight Oil. Agent Carter knew this was Dr. Fennhoff's plan, and she, Thompson and Sousa went to the hangar to stop them. Jarvis, meanwhile, took off in a plane to tail his employer so he could shoot him down in case he could not be freed from Dr. Fennhoff's control. Peggy confronted Dr. Fennhoff and Dottie in the air control room. Dr. Fennhoff managed to escape when Dottie fought back, but Agent Sousa apprehended him before he could leave the hangar. Dottie tried to intimidate Agent Carter with the threat she would infiltrate the SSR, but Peggy kicked her out of control room's window, seemingly to her death. Peggy got on the radio to try and bring Stark back to reality, but had little effect on him until she brought up Captain America. Once she had him accept that Steve Rogers was dead, Stark was freed from Dr. Fennhoff's spell, and turned the plane around. On her way out of the hangar, Peggy noticed Dottie's body was gone. The next day, Agent Carter was greeted at the SSR's office as a hero; however, her thunder was taken from her when a senator arrived to give all the credit for apprehending Dr. Fennhoff. She wasn't sure if she would return to the SSR, but Agent Sousa assured herthere would always be a place for her there. Without a place to live since she was arrested at the Griffith, Howard Stark allowed her and Angie to move into one of his nearby homes. While Angie was exploring the place, Jarvis gave Peggy the vial of Steve Rogers' blood she recovered. Peggy emptied the vial into a nearby river. S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Carter eventually moved to Brooklyn, New York City, continuing to work with the Strategic Scientific Reserve. Carter was stuck in an office run by Agent John Flynn who patronized her and only used her for code-breaking and analysis, believing that, as a woman, she should not be sent into the field. Three months into her work there, after all of her fellow agents had gone out for drinks, leaving her alone in the office, she received a call directing her to the location of the Zodiac and requesting agents to retrieve the substance. Carter used the absence of her co-workers as an excuse to take the mission, and traveled to the Zodiac's location, carrying a briefcase full of field gear with her. With some trouble, Agent Carter recovered the Zodiac and brought it back to the Strategic Scientific Reserve New York Office. The next day at the office, Agent Flynn admonished Carter for her actions, saying that the only reason that she was an agent was that people felt sorry for her after Captain America died. In the midst of his tirade, the office hotline rang and he was informed by Howard Stark that he was to give the news to Agent Carter that she would be running S.H.I.E.L.D.. Stark also ordered Flynn to "let her know you’re honored to bring her the news". Carter refused his offer to carry her things out of the office. Later Life Peggy Carter continued working for the Strategic Scientific Reserve until 1949. After that, she became a full time S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, working alongside Howard Stark. Sometime after the war she met and married a man whom Steve Rogers had saved throughout the course of the war. Together they had a son and daughter. In 1953, Peggy Carter was interviewed about Steve Rogers and their involvement in the war. This footage was on display at the Captain America Exhibit at the Smithsonian Institution. Working with Ant-Man In 1987, Carter was still working as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. She met Hank Pym, a young scientist who invented particles and a suit that could shrink a human being to the size of an ant, yet maintain his original strength. When a group of radicals in the Soviet-controlled East Berlin discovered a piece of old HYDRA technology, Howard Stark wanted to send an agent to Germany and stop them from reverse-engineering it. However, Pym was unwilling to give his suit to anyone else, so Carter convinced him to go to Berlin personally. To see if the suit actually worked, she fired a few bullets at Pym, and he became small like an ant in the blink of an eye, proving he was ready for the mission. He left for Berlin later that day. When Pym returned from his mission in Berlin, he informed Carter and Stark about what had happened there. Stark tried to prohibit Pym from being able to do any further missions, but Pym stated that the only way the organization could use Pym Particles was if he was using them. Pym then implied that he was willing to help in any future missions available to him. However, in 1989, Pym announced his resignation from the organization before her, Howard Stark and Mitchell Carson, after he had discovered that S.H.I.E.L.D. was trying to replicate the Pym Particles from the Ant-Man technology, showing his anger by slamming Carson's head onto the desk after he insulted him. Carter and Stark attempted to convince Pym to reconsider, reminding him not to allow his beloved girlfriend, Janet van Dyne, to destroy the good work he had achieved at S.H.I.E.L.D.; however Pym refused to listen and left the Triskelion. As Pym exited, Carter watched and listened as Carson advised that Pym should be restrained. Carter turned to Carson and advised him not to make Pym his enemy. Retirement Before 2012, Carter had quit S.H.I.E.L.D. and retired. In her advanced age, she now had Alzheimer's disease, which caused her to have to stay at a retirement home in Washington, D.C.. After Steve Rogers returned from being frozen for nearly 70 years, he was given files about his friends and allies from the 1940s, including Peggy Carter's. He thought about calling her, but, in the end, decided against it, afraid of her seeing him still young. Two years after he was saved, Rogers eventually went to visit her at the retirement home where she lived. She was lucid at first, but after a few minutes of conversation, due to her mental deterioration, she suddenly acted as if she met Rogers directly after he had crash-landed after the Battle in the Valkyrie. Personality Carter is tough and resilient, standing strong whenever she is mistreated, be it by man or woman. She has a sarcastic streak, and can also become close to a select few people, such as Steve Rogers, Howard Stark, Edwin Jarvis, and a few others. Though she believes in morality, she will lie, if the situation calls for it, including the period when she was hiding her involvement with Howard Stark from the SSR. A loyal soldier, Carter will do whatever is needed to get the job done, very nearly having Howard Stark shot out of the sky, when he was endangering the city of New York. Such sacrifices wound her; she does not enjoy it. Being somewhat no-nonsense, Carter does not take kindly to messing about during a mission or when there is work to be done. She is also quite clever, always able to work her way out of a pinch at a moment's notice. Though her number of dear friends is slim, she is exceedingly appreciative to those she has. | Powers = | Abilities = Martial arts: Carter is a skilled martial artist, able to beat trained SSR agents and assassins. Marksmanship: She was an expert markswoman, capable of a headshot against a target fleeing in a vehicle several dozen meters away, despite being momentarily distracted by a car bomb close by. Multilingual: Carter can speak and read English, Russian and German fluently. Strategy: Though they were all seasoned war veterans, the Howling Commandos took instruction from Carter on how to infiltrate the Red Room Academy, following her leadership on how to divide the men and what to do in a given situation. Spy: Carter was able to infiltrate Castle Kaufmann and free Abraham Erskine with her disguise as "Eva". Likewise, she is able to flawlessly mimic other accents. She knows how to manipulate men by exploiting the sexist stereotypes of her time, and by seduction. Codebreaker: Carter was able to easily decipher a Leviathan code. | Strength = | Weaknesses = In her later years Peggy Carter suffered from memory loss due to the onset of Alzheimer's disease. | Equipment = | Transportation = Peggy formerly used a number of vehicles, including an unarmed transport plane piloted by Howard Stark, various army vehicles and even stolen Hydra Cars. | Weapons = A variety of weapons were used by Carter, including standard issued Thompson submachine guns, a M1911 Pistol, a Walther PPK, and stolen Hydra weapons powered by the Tesseract. | Notes = | Trivia = * Peggy was born on April 9, 1919. * Peggy Carter's sprite was made by User:Wynter's Sloth | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Strategic Scientific Reserve (Earth-1010) Category:United States Army (Earth-1010) Category:Marksmanship